


Be Sure to Hit that Like Button and Subscribe

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Alec and Jace are a YouTube couple who document their lives.This is a prompt request, so I've come up with the umbrella plotline (they are a YouTubing couple), but you guys fill in the rests! Send in requests of what you want me to write about... what do you want them to do?Tags will change/be added on later as the story grows, so please comment your request!!I'm not too sure how long I'll do this. I just thought I'd do it for fun, something to kinda balance out how hectic life is.Thanks you guys, I'm looking forward to this little experiment! :)





	Be Sure to Hit that Like Button and Subscribe

Hi there! These are just some ground rules for your request: 

(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT do smut, so please don't request that or anything else that can get explicit. I'm just not comfortable writing that. Thank you)

1) Leave your request in the comments below, please  
2) Give me a little blurb (or go into great detail if you please) about what you want me to write about. It can be anywhere between a drabble or a full-length fic  
3) Tell me the tags that apply, the rating that applies, and your desired length

That's all! Hope you all enjoy


End file.
